threadbarespfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie
This article is for the Season 1 episode "Charlie". If you are looking for Charlie (character), see Charlie Pierzynski. "Charlie" (also called "Charlie: The Gender-Confused New Kid" or simply "The Gender-Confused New Kid") is the first episode of the first season of Threadbare South Park. It is published on FanFiction.Net as the second episode of The Charlie Arc. The story is written in the form of a script and is approximately the length of a half-hour South Park episode. Synopsis A new student named Charlie Pierzynski moves to town. When Kyle discovers that she is being abused by her mother, she makes him promise to keep it a secret. Kyle doesn't realize it yet, but when he decides to tell Mr. Mackey the truth, he sets off a chain of events that will change his life, and the lives of his friends. Plot One morning, Mr. Garrison announces to the third graders that a new student will be joining the class. The student, Charlie Pierzynski, arrives that afternoon. Because she has a boy's name, boy's hair, and boy's clothes, there is briefly some confusion about her gender. Mr. Garrison gives Cartman's desk to Charlie (much to Cartman's annoyance). At recess, Cartman is still irritated with Charlie for taking his desk, but Stan and Kyle feel sorry for her and decide to show her around. Wendy and Bebe, who were out of school when Charlie was introduced to the class as a girl, approach them. Believing that Charlie is a boy, Wendy asks Stan to help her hook up Charlie and Bebe. Stan tries to explain the situation to Wendy, but he vomits several times out of nervousness and is unable. By the time Charlie realizes what has happened, she is Bebe's "boyfriend" and the girls have left. Feeling bad about the Bebe situation, Stan invites Charlie to hang out with the group at his house. Cartman, still suspicious about Charlie's true gender, attempts to pull down her pants to see if she's "hiding anything." Charlie kicks him in the nose and he starts bleeding. He goes home in tears. At four o'clock, Charlie realizes that she will be late getting home and runs from the house in a panic. The next day, Charlie comes to school late with a black eye. After just a few minutes of class, she vomits blood onto her desk and passes out. She is taken to the nurse's office, where it is discovered that she has many more bruises on her arms and body. (At around this point, Kenny gets the hiccups, which he has for the rest of the story until his death.) Meanwhile, Stan finally tells Bebe that Charlie is actually a girl. Bebe is disgusted. Mr. Mackey visits Charlie at the nurse's office. He tells her that her mother is unable to pick her up from school. Then he asks her about her home life, and Charlie explains that she lives with her mother, little sister, and baby brother. Mr. Mackey then tries to ascertain whether or not she is being abused. Although Charlie's answers are shaky at best, he doesn't pry very much. After school, Kyle invites Stan and Charlie over to his house. Sheila Broflovski expresses some concern about Charlie's "dirty and bruised" appearance. Later, Sheila asks Charlie to leave after she says "the J word" (Jesus) in front of Ike. At this point, Charlie realizes she is going to be late again and frets that her mother is going to "kill" her. This makes Kyle suspicious, so he and Stan decide to follow her home to see what happens. Charlie is shown living across the railroad tracks next to Kenny's house. The boys see Charlie's mother yell at her and yank her into the house. From Kenny's backyard, they (along with Cartman and Kenny, who were at the McCormick house) see Mrs. Pierzynski shove Charlie into their yard and go back inside. Charlie has a bloody nose. She is worried when she sees the boys and assures them that her mother is only upset because she was late again. Stan uncomfortably accepts this, but Kyle, realizing that Mrs. Pierzynski is responsible for all of Charlie's injuries, wants to tell someone. Charlie makes him promise to keep it a secret before Mrs. Pierzynski, suddenly acting apologetic, brings Charlie back into the house. The next day, Charlie shows up at the bus stop. She has a swollen nose. Cartman categorizes Mrs. Pierzynski, along with Mrs. Broflovski, as a "bitchy mom." Kyle asks Charlie if she was sure he shouldn't tell anyone. Charlie is sure. At lunch that day, Kyle asks Chef for advice. Chef advises him to tell Mr. Mackey what he saw, so, without telling Charlie, Kyle explains the situation to the counselor. After school that day, Kenny, who still has the hiccups and has grown increasingly sick throughout the episode, collapses at the bus stop. He appears to recover, but the bus returns and Ms. Crabtree informs Kenny that he "forgot his medieval armaments" on the bus again. She throws a heap of weapons onto Kenny, who is killed. Charlie is alarmed by this turn of events, but quickly recovers. Kyle invites her over again, but she decides that she should go straight home instead. She thanks him for keeping their secret, saying, "I know you just wanted to help, but telling would have probably just caused problems." She heads for home, and Kyle appears to worry about what the consequences of his decision might be. When Charlie arrives home, she is met by her mother, who is furious about receiving a call from the school guidance counselor. She pulls Charlie inside. Charlie screams for awhile, then suddenly stops. Mrs. Pierzynski asks her several times to wake up, then runs from the house in a panic. Shortly after this, Kyle walks to the front door of the Pierzynski house. The door is ajar, so he enters. He calls for Charlie, and Becca, Charlie's little sister, tells him that Charlie is "sleeping." Kyle finds her unconscious in the bathroom. External Links *"Charlie" on FanFiction.Net Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Charlie Arc Category:Humor Category:Drama Category:Episodes involving Charlie Category:Episodes involving Kyle Category:Violence Category:Crime